The Steam Meeting
by LindAna1506
Summary: Sheldon wants to celebrate the monthly apartment-security-meeting, and he has it very clear in his mind, where and how. M- rated. Vision of what would happen that night after The Tenant Disassociation episode. 11X19


**A/N:**

 **Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are done with our first fanfiction game.**

 **The rules were easy, each one of us wrote a paragraph and the other continue after that.**

 **We also used some polls we asked via IG of what you guys wanted to read the most.**

 **We had so much fun writing this, to say it in numbers… nearly 6 hours of pure fun and so many laughs, that still everything hurts. We are sure we will do it soon again.  
The polls were: **

**\- Shamy - Evening**

 **\- TBBT World - 4B Apartment**

 **\- M-Rated - Shorts with Hearts**

 **\- Straight Hair**

 **As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. We really want to know if you like it or not.**

 **If you have any suggestions, just tell us and we will try to write it down.**

 **With Love and lots of laughing tears Ana and Linda :***

* * *

 **The steam meeting**

* * *

The lights of passing cars blinked in the windows. The soft light of the living room were the only ones on and the dialing keys soundend in the silent evening, as the couple spent the night sitting, each one on their own world, on the small blue couch of their apartment 4B.

"Finally I finished with my first complaining email to the new tenant, already 4 pages". Sheldon smiled at Amy, who was sitting beside him reading a comic book. "The serious shortcomings which exist in our building are too much". He explained to her.

Leaving the tablet on the table, Sheldon glanced at Amy, she was immersed on the comics book´s world, since a few months ago, when both went to watch the last movie of Black Panther, and she left the cinema with the biggest smile and wide eyes. He was so happy they can now share that hobby together, she was really a box of surprises. He leaned forward, peaking the page she was reading and left a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Wow, you're really fast little lady." He said while taking the comic book slowly from her hands. "But you can't read this now, we have our monthly apartment-security-meeting in exactly…" Sheldon watched at his clock. "Two minutes and forty five seconds. You can continue when we are done."

"Hey, that's mine, take off your claws of my comic!". She scolded him, and then she looked up to his deep blue eyes, fixed on her. "What - did you say?". She started to babble, knowing what those eyes mean.

"I said, we have our monthly apartment-security-meeting. You can continue when we are done with everything. I'm sure you want to finish it very quickly". He said with a slyly grin on his face.

Amy looked up with a curious eyes to her fiancé, his eyes were more dilated and was rubbing his lips so slowly, he was into something. But what?. She placed her long and straight hair to one side of her shoulders, and placed her glasses, trying to think in some excuse to get rid of another long and boring meeting of nonsenses.

"Oh no, not this again. We checked everything last month." She rolled her eyes and started to move from the couch, to stand in front of him. "And it's already evening and dark outside, so we need a flashlight. You know I don't like that."

"It's not that kind of meeting, Amy". He softly said, laying his body to one side and staring at her. "Don't you remember what I said this morning, when Leonard and Penny were here?".

Totally annoyed from his behavior she nearly screamed at him. "NO, I don´t know what you said, because you said too many things today." Amy felt like she was going to explode, she wished for a quiet and relaxing time on the couch, reading something and not running through the apartment to check his stupid nonsense.

"Come with me". He murmured, standing up from the couch, taking her hand and the mallet from the tablet. "We have so many things to vote on the meeting, little lady". He winked at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?". She asked, really confused now, what was he doing?.

He didn't answered her, he just leaded her a few more steps, turning his body to face her, and pushing her against the bedroom door as his lips crashed on her with so much fury that she felt how her body melted. He parted his lips, slowly murmuring. "Did you thought that your betrayed against me would skip without consequences?". His voice was deep and husky, so much that her skin bristled.

Amy was like melting chocolate in his arms, just waiting for the next step he would do. But he didn't move any muscle until she watched into his now dark blue eyes. "I betrayed you?" She whispered against his hot lips.

"Oh, yes. You voted against me, knowing how much I wanted to win". He bit her lower lip and closed his face to her. "And now you need some punishment, little lady". He arched his eyebrow making her gulp hard.

With one hand Sheldon opened the bedroom door, pushing her forwards until her knees hit the bed. Sheldon hold her still close to his body and she could feel his excitement. "It's your last chance to beg for forgiveness." He added as he kissed her hard.

His voice echoed in her whole body, her legs were no longer enough to hold her weight. "I don't regret anything". She said, feeling his hungry eyes fixed on her. "What are you going to do with me now, Dr Cooper?". She teased him, laying her back on the bed.

"Punish you until you can't spell your own name". Sheldon said with his his texan drawl into her ear, making her squirm under him.

"Hoo". escaped from Amy's lips as her heart started to beating hard on her chest. She felt his warmth breath on her neck, making her vibrate.

His hot mouth wandered from her collar down to the first bottom of her blouse, while his hands traveled in a quick move to her soft posterior. A small scream escaped her lips as he turned her around and now she lay on her belly.

His hands began to caress her thighs, rising up and down, as he dragged with his fingers hard on her skin, making her moan. "You are a bad, bad girl, Amy Farrah Fowler". He growled, leaning his body to her, making her feel his hard member against her posterior.

Amy took the sheets into her hands, as Sheldon´s hand stroke with them under her skirt and near her most sensual part. He lifted her skirt up to have more access to his favorite part, lowering her stockings as he felt the hem of them.

"Oh, Sheldon, please". She begged, not knowing well for what she was begging for. She could feel his hot breath moving to her nape in a slowly path of kisses to her ear, as his fingers dig into her waist.

"Please, what?" He teased her, raising from the bed, still with his hands digging into her waist, pushing her hard against him, making him moaned loud as he felt her buttock so close to his throbbing length.

Sheldon moved is hands up, ripping the bottoms of her jersey and shirt, opening them in a swift move, and cupping with his hands her smooth breasts, squeezing them and inserting his fingers inside her black lace bra, pinching her nipples hard. Hearing her moaning his name with broken voice.

One of Amy´s hands moved slowly from the sheets to her rear end, trying to find the bottom of his trousers. She opened them quickly, stroking down his member, which pressed hard against his pants. Animated from her move, he pushed her away, pulling them down to free himself, noticing that he was wearing the white briefs with hearts that his mother gave him for christmas, a few years ago.

Amy moved her head back, looking at him with a smile, she noticed his briefs and a small laugh escaped from her lips. "I thought those were only for a special day?" She joked. Turning herself to face him with her legs around his body, and her clothes half open and skirt lifted to her waist.

His hands lay beside her head, while he leaned closer to her mouth, feeling her short coming breath against him. He peeked her lips softly, smiling slyly as he pushed her legs away from his boy, and stand in front of her. "It's time for the meeting to start". His hands rise to her waist, lifting her up in one swift move, crashing her body against him.

She felt his warm body below the fabric on his shirt. She ripped it up, stroking with her finger along his firmed chest. She looked up, seeing his deep and dilated eyes, his tousled hair and flushed cheeks, and feeling on her tights the hardest erection she had ever seen.

"So let's start the meeting, Dr. Cooper. But I would say we are not properly dressed for the occasion". She smirked and undressed herself as quick as she could in front of his gazing eyes.

He roamed his eyes over her naked body, savoring every inch of her sinuous curves. He take her hand, leading her to the bathroom and opening the tap. The water began to fall against the shower, while the steam filled the room. "Now starts the first monthly apartment-security-meeting". He said, entering into the shower, while his hand was still holding hers, and leading her to get inside, after him.

As her last leg entered the floor of the bathtub, he couldn't handle it anymore. With so much force, he pressed her against the cold wall, which was very welcome for Amy´s already overheated body. He kissed her onto the lips, parting them directly and searching for her tongue.

Their tongues started to dance as his hands rubbed her soft body, slowly rising up until they cupped her chin, lifting her head up to face his dilated and hungry deep eyes. She lifted one of her thighs, brushing with it into his manhood. He growled at the contact, and sucked her wet lips, tasting every inch of them with much more force.

He touched her thigh, which was between his legs, lifting it up and laying it around his waist. Now, he had the perfect access to her hot core. Stroking it slowly with his hand over her upper thigh to pull her closer to him as he rubbed her ass.

The warm water poured on their heads while only their moans of pleasure were heard. Sheldon raised his hand from her tight to her hair, holding onto it as he felt her breasts crashing against his chest, as she moved her waist against his member. "Oh, dear lord". He murmured, as all he could think now, was how much he wanted her now.

Without thinking it twice. "The order of the day." He said, as he pushed himself into her, knowing that she was so wet from his ministration. His pushes came so suddenly for Amy, that she needed to hold herself onto his shoulder, leaving small markes behind.

"That's a great point, Dr Cooper, but I wouldn't mind if you could go two inches to the left side". She moaned, raising the other hand and surrounding his neck with them.

"It wasn't in the agenda, but I think the vote is unanimous". He replied, lowering his face to hers, and kissing her lips so hard that the water splashes from them. He lifted her other leg, putting all her weight on him as he thrust her against the wall.

Each trust became more and more powerful and with the two inches to the left side, he meet Amy´s most stimulating point. She screamed his name when her first orgasm run through her veins, making her trembled and felt lightheaded.

"It seems that we have the first of the allegations, some objection to look for a second one?". He teased her as he raised one of his hands to her breast, squeezing it while the other rested under her posterior. She moaned hard with a broken voice and he thrusted her hard against the cold wall. "I will take that as a seconded".

Sheldon´s mouth kissed hungrily her neck, biting softly into the point behind her ear as he slowed down his thrust to stay more longer. This should be a punishment and not a quicky for her. He smirked into her wet hair, letting her down on her feet, turning her around and pushing her forward.

"Do you ask for forgiveness?". He whispered into her ear as he placed himself behind her. "This can last for hours, little lady". He lowered his hand from her breast, down for her belly to her most sensitive spot, rubbing it slowly with his fingertips.

"Never". She moaned, holding herself against the bathtub railing, as he intensified the rubbing on her spot, entering hard from behind, which let him see stars. The feeling of her warm tight core was mind blowing.

Sheldon started thrusting into her as he spanked her ass with each thrust, she growled in pleasure, bending her body to gave him more acces. His rhythm began to rise while her moans rose. He knows how close she is to the edge again. He tighten her buttock, while letting his whole body push her in a long and hard thrust that drove her to the second orgasm.

Her walls tightened around him while she rode her orgasm out. The feeling was too much for him and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Sheldon grabbed her shoulders with his hands, thrusting her hard while the orgasm shook his entire body. "Oh, Amy". He growled, as his succumbed to the pleasure.

They both stood like that for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths as the hot water continued to fall on them. She turned around to face him, kissing him softly on the cheek. "That was a good meeting, Dr. Cooper". Amy whispered, running the water of her hair.

Sheldon fixed his eyes on her, running his hand for her back, he spank her hard a last time onto her posterior, the sound of his slap sounded throughout the room, splashing the water as he whispered. "Now the meeting is closed … ". He winked at her, kissing her softly onto her lips. "... my vixen".


End file.
